


Maternal Instincts

by NinaGaetana



Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Appendicitis, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Love Confessions, Maternal Instinct, Nathalie Sancoeur-centric, Protective Gabriel, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaGaetana/pseuds/NinaGaetana
Summary: When Adrien Agreste becomes ill with appendicitis, Nathalie Sancoeur will be the one taking care of him. Will this stressful event soften up his father's hard and cold heart? Will Gabriel Agreste finally realize how important his assistant really is, not only for Adrien but also for himself?





	1. I am not hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys so, here is my new fanfic. As I have told some of you I will add more stories and after that, I will be adding chapters to each one. If there is any idea you have for another story I would be glad to hear it. Thank you for your kudos and comments.

As Nathalie turned into Mayura, Gabriel made her move permanently into the mansion. He might need Mayura for a late-night strike and it was... convenient if she was near. 

Of course, Nathalie wasn't pleased with her boss's petition, she did enjoy some privacy, but if she was going to move in, at least she was going to get something out of it. She asked Gabriel for the biggest, most beautiful suite in the entire mansion (apart from the own Agrestes' suites). Her suite had a living room, a small dining room, a huge desk, and a small kitchenette. All this surrounded by enormous windows outlooking the beautiful city of Paris. 

In her bedroom, she had a king-size bed, another desk and a dressing table with all of her makeup and perfumes. 

Her closet and dresser was gigantic, she didn't even have enough clothes to fill it up. 

She asked Gabriel to add a huge jacuzzi in the bathroom, to soothe the pain she felt after a long day as Mayura. Of course, Gabriel didn't refuse, he knew her coughing attacks and the way her body shivered in weakness after she transformed back. 

He granted each of her requests, he wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible. And Nathalie was, she really was. Even for the reason she was there, it meant spending more time with Gabriel. And with Adrien. 

-How was fencing today? - Nathalie greeted Adrien as he entered the car.

-It wasn't so good. I wasn't feeling good. Kagami won every round, she started asking me if I was feeling ok. - said Adrien looking out the window. 

-And are you? Does something hurt? Do you have a fever? - asked Nathalie pretty worried. -Do you want me to call the doctor?

-No, and no. - he said. -I think is just stress, I had a lot of homework and exams this week.

-Ok, but if you need anything just let me know- claimed Nathalie. - Anytime! Okay?

-Okay.

They arrived at the mansion and Nathalie hurried into the kitchen to see if everything was ready for dinner. It was. She had such power over the activities of the mansion that all servitude started calling her Nathalie Agreste, or simply Mrs. Agreste, behind her back.

-Mr. Agreste will be having dinner in his studio, I will be taking it to him, it has to be ready in 15 minutes. Adrien and I will have dinner in the dining room in 25 minutes. Okay?

-Yes, Miss Sancoeur.

As planned, she took Gabriel his dinner to the studio. She knocked twice and entered. 

-Here is dinner, Sir - said Nathalie approaching his desk. -Salmon, as you requested. 

-Thank you - answered Gabriel not looking up, but staring into his iPad. -Leave it.

Nathalie did. 

-Bon appetit- she said as she exited his studio. 

She walked into the diner to find Adrien already sitting in his usual place. 

-Alright, time for dinner - she smiled looking at her own plate of salmon. 

-I am not hungry - said Adrien in a low voice. 

-What? Why? You love Salmon.

-Yes, is just... I don't know I feel a weird feeling right here - he pointed to the center of his abdomen, above 2 inches of his belly button, where his stomach was. -Like that feeling you have when you are really hungry, it's not pain, is more like... burning. Am I explaining myself?

-Yes, yes. Totally - answered Nathalie - Are you sure you don't want me to call the doctor? Your father and I would feel more...

-NO! - yelled Adrien. - Don't tell father, he is going to call a doctor, they will take me to the hospital, blah blah blah. Please, let's do this, tomorrow morning if I am still feeling like this you can take me to the hospital yourself, yes? It's probably just gastritis.

Nathalie didn't know what to do. She knew it could be something serious. But Adrien trusted her, she didn't want to upset him. 

-Okay, go rest now. Goodnight Adrien - she said. -Anytime, remember?

-Copied that- smiled the kid. 

Nathalie knew Gabriel, she knew how long it took him to have dinner, whenever she came back he had already finished. But not today, Gabriel knew it was too soon, he looked up when he heard the door. He saw Nathalie enter with a plate on her hand, that was weird. 

-Is everything okay? - he asked. 

-Yes - she said -Adrien didn't want to have dinner, so I thought I could come have dinner with you, is that okay? - She felt nervous, she didn't know how Gabriel was going to react, but if she had the slightest chance to spend a minute with her beloved boss, she would. 

-Why didn't he want dinner? - he asked quickly -Oh, no... I mean yes, please sit - he added realizing Nathalie was still standing there with her plate on her hand. 

Nathalie sat. Shit, she couldn't lie to her boss, not about something like this. But this was Adrien, she promised not to tell Gabriel. She decided she was just going to omit some details, technically, that wasn't considered lying. 

-He said he was tired - she said trying to sound as convincing as possible. -He just wanted to rest.

If Gabriel suspected something he hid it pretty well. He didn't say anything, he went back to eating. Dinner was quiet, they spoke briefly about the day and tomorrow's schedule. When they had both finished dining she stood up and grabbed the dishes. 

-Goodnight Sir, if there is anything you need just let me know- that was Nathalie's daily goodbye to Gabriel.

-Thank you, goodnight- answered Gabriel like every night. -Thanks for dining with me - he added. 

-No, thank YOU, you should come have dinner with Adrien and me one day- smiled Nathalie and left.

Once making sure everything was in order she went to her room. She stopped in Adrien's room, slowly opened his door and watched the kid sleeping peacefully. She smiled and closed the door. Oh, how she adored this boy.

She got in her jacuzzi and closed her eyes. It felt like heaven. She let go of every thought and set her mind on blank.

Adrien. Nathalie opened her eyes. Adrien had just popped into her mind. She felt a pressure on her chest, something was wrong. She tried to analyze what could possibly cause such strange feeling he mentioned.

"He is ok Nathalie, he was asleep".

She went to bed after her bath. She laid down and turned off the lights. Although her body was tired she couldn't sleep. Every night she'd fall asleep with Gabriel on her mind, not tonight; tonight she kept thinking about Adrien. She didn't realize when she finally fell asleep.

Nathalie woke up suddenly at the sound of her cellphone. She turned around, the clock marked 02:26 a.m. Adrien Agreste's name popped on her phone.

-Hello, Adrien? - she answered.

-Nathalie, please help me - Adrien's voice sounded awfully in pain.

Nathalie rushed out of her room. Her heart racing as she ran through the corridors.


	2. She is my mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is chapter 2. I am sorry it took me a while is just recent chapters blew my mind I couldn't write!  
I am so in love with Gabriel and Nathalie.  
Love, Nina.

Nathalie was breathless when she reached Adrien’s door. She could feel her heart on her throat. She didn’t even bother knocking. She opened the door, lights were already on, so she ran to Adrien’s side.

-Adrien – she called her name.

The kid was in a fetal position, crying and moaning softly.

-Nathalie – the kid turned around and threw his arms at her.

She immediately put her arms around him.

-What is it? – she asked preoccupied.

-It’s my tummy, it hurts so bad.

-Ok, show me where – she asked.

-Here – he pointed to his right abdomen. Around two inches from the iliac crest in direction of his belly button.

Nathalie was hit by memory, it felt like a bucket of ice-cold water. She remembered herself, 12 years old, lying in bed in a fetal position crying, next memory she was in the operating room falling asleep.

-Appendicitis – she mumbled. How didn’t she see it before?

-I need to call Dr. Laurent. I need to go get your father – she freaked out.

-No don’t leave me, please – the kid begged.

-I need to get your father, 3 minutes I swear – Nathalie said as she ran down the corridor to Gabriel’s room.

When she reached his door, she had already spoken to Dr. Laurent, he was on his way to the mansion.

Nathalie knocked three times. Nothing.

Then she knocked again, harder this time. Nothing. Damn it, he must have the TV on.

-I am sorry about this Gabriel – she said as she opened the door.

She turned on the lights, she had guessed, the TV was on. Gabriel was fully asleep on his bed.

-Sir – she put a hand on his shoulder.

Gabriel opened his eyes in surprise -Nathalie? What…?

-It’s Adrien, come with me, NOW! – she interrupted and ran out of her boss’s room.

Gabriel jumped out of bed and ran behind Nathalie. When he reached Adrien’s room Nathalie was already there, holding Adrien in her arms while he groaned.

-What is going on? – he asked rushing to his son’s bed.

-I think he has appendicitis Sir, I already called Dr. Laurent, he’s on his way – answered Nathalie while she patted Adrien’s hair.

-Append… how do you know? – asked Gabriel sitting at Adrien’s feet.

-I also had appendicitis at his age – answered Nathalie. -I just pray God I am wrong.

The doorbell rang. Nathalie gave Gabriel a look, she wasn’t planning on leaving the kid’s side. Gabriel stood up from the bed and went to open the door.

Nathalie saw Dr. Laurent enter Adrien’s room with Gabriel following him.

-Good morning, Miss Sancoeur, if you would please be so kind of waiting with Mr. Agreste – said the doctor.

-Adrien, baby, the doctor is here he… -started Nathalie.

-No, don’t leave me – answered the kid. Holding Nathalie harder.

-Please, let him explore you. It’s necessary – she said while she let go of Adrien’s arms. -I will be standing right here.

The kid finally let go of her. She stood up and walked towards Gabriel that was around 5 feet from Adrien’s bed. Together, they observed as Dr. Laurent explored Adrien’s abdomen.

-Indeed, the physical exploration indicates Adrien has appendicitis – confirmed the Doctor turning around to look at the 2 grown-ups. -He needs to be taken to the hospital for further examination.

-Of course, Doctor. Nathalie, ask for an ambulance – he told his assistant.

-Yes, Sir – she answered as she sat back next to Adrien. He immediately took the woman in his arms and laid his head on her lap. She took her cellphone and asked for the ambulance.

-I will hurry into the hospital to prepare everything – said Dr. Laurent.

-Of course, Dr. Laurent, we will see you there, let me walk you to the door – answered Gabriel.

-No, no need Gabriel, stay with them, they need you.

Gabriel nodded.

-Sir? – asked Nathalie.

-Yes?

-Can you please go to my room and bring me some clothing? Grab anything you want. You should change too.

Gabriel realized at that moment that he, as well as Nathalie, were wearing pajamas.

-Yes, of course – said Gabriel as he exited his son’s room.

He couldn’t think straight, his son was sick, he was in pain. He would do anything to switch places with him.

He brought Nathalie a pair of black leggings, sneakers, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. She managed to let go of Adrien’s embrace and went into the bathroom to change clothes. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was a mess, bags underneath her eyes, her hair was messy, and yet the only thing she cared for was getting Adrien’s health back. As she exited the bathroom, she saw the paramedics entering the kid’s room.

-Mrs. Agreste, good morning – waved one of them.

-Oh, no I… - she couldn’t finish the sentence.

-Don’t leave me – Adrien extended his hand towards her.

-I won’t, I am right here – said Nathalie standing next to the bed.

Gabriel and Nathalie followed the paramedics close as they took Adrien into the ambulance.

-Nathalie… NATHALIE! – yelled Adrien.

-I am here, I am right here – she answered.

-Don’t leave me – he repeated.

-I won’t, baby, never – she assured.

As they reached the ambulance, Gabriel turned around to face Nathalie.

-I will go with him, you take the car and meet us…

-NO! She comes with me – yelled the kid.

-Adrien listen a parent must go…- she started.

-Mom, you come with me! – he yelled.

-Adrien I…

-Mommy please, don’t leave me.

-Adrien, please I will… - started Gabriel

-NO, I WANT MY MOM.

-Adrien! She is not…

-SHE IS MY MOTHER!!! – yelled Adrien.

Gabriel and Nathalie froze. She could feel a deep warmth in her chest. The kid’s words touched her. She looked at Gabriel.

-I am sorry, Sir… - she said. -But I must do this, I am deeply sorry.

She turned her back on him and climbed into the ambulance.

-We will see you in the hospital, Mr. Agreste – said the paramedic.

Gabriel saw the ambulance leaving. He was speechless. He went into the house to get the car keys.

What just happened? Did his son prefer his assistant than him, his father? Was his son really seeing Nathalie as a mother? When did Nathalie become such an important figure to his son? And to himself.

All these thoughts ran through his mind as he reached the hospital.


	3. I love you both

Gabriel entered the ER and saw Nathalie sitting in the waiting room. Staring blankly at the floor. He sat next to her.

-Where is Adrien? – he asked.

-They took him to the CT – he will be back in some minutes. -They didn’t let me go with him-. She was still looking at the floor; she raised her eyes and looked at Gabriel.

-I am so sorry, I have no idea why he said that, I never planned to…

-Shh, it’s okay, it was natural. You spend so much time with him, you take care of him, help him with his homework, look after him when he’s sick. What did you expect?

-But I…

-I said it’s okay. Let’s just focus on Adrien, yes? – he put his hand on hers.

-Yes – murmured Nathalie.

Gabriel spent his travel to the hospital thinking about his son and Nathalie. He realized how important she was for her son, he realized that Nathalie was the one that brought both, father and son, closer. She was the glue that kept this broken family together. She was the glue that kept him from falling apart.

Adrien came back from the CT and Dr. Laurent approached them.

-So, it is confirmed, labs and CT confirm appendicitis. We will need to operate. 

Nathalie felt like fainting.

-Can I see him? – she asked.

-Of course. Mr. Agreste would you come with me to sign all the paperwork?

-Yes, just let me talk to him – answered Gabriel.

-Of course, I will be waiting for you.

Nathalie and Gabriel went through the curtain to where Adrien was lying.

-Nathalie, father – he said.

-Hi Adrien, how are you feeling? – asked Nathalie in a very maternal tone.

-I am better, they already administered pain-killers – he said. -They will operate me, right?

-Yes son, but you will be asleep, you won’t see or feel anything, before you realize you will be back with us – said Gabriel.

-With both of you?

Gabriel and Nathalie exchanged looks.

-Well yes, of course, we will be there, ALL the time – answered Nathalie, a little intrigued by the kid’s question.

-I need to go sign the paperwork, Nathalie would you mind staying with him? – Gabriel asked.

-Of course, Sir – she said.

Gabriel left.

Adrien was holding Nathalie’s hand.

-I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable – he apologized.

-No! It’s okay. I mean, I do love you as my own child- she smiled at him. -There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.

-And for father?

Nathalie had a hard time swallowing.

-Of course, for your father too – she confessed.

Adrien smiled.

-I just need to know, will you look after him?

-Always, Adrien, I will always look after you both. Why are you asking this?

-I don’t know, I might die in there. It’s a possibility – said the kid.

-Oh my God! That is not going to happen don’t say such things – she answered.

-I am scared.

Nathalie felt tears clouding her eyes, but she couldn’t cry. She had to be strong for Adrien.

-Nothing is going to happen to you, not on my watch. I promise you, when you feel better, we can go have a picnic.

-The three of us?

-Yes, the three of us. You, your father and me – answered Nathalie. 

Gabriel stood quietly staring at Nathalie and his son. He was deeply touched by this conversation. None of both actually saw him standing there until the nurse appeared.

-Alright Mr. Agreste, time to take you to the OR – said the nurse.

-Nathalie, I am scared – said Adrien.

-No, don’t be. I love you, we both love you so much. We will be right here waiting for you. Okay? – Nathalie held the kid’s hand.

-Okay. I love you both.

-I love you Adrien – said Gabriel kissing his son’s forehead.

Nathalie slowly let go of Adrien’s hand. She felt as if she was losing her own hand, the pain in her chest was too much to bear. She immediately held Gabriel’s hand.

The nurse took Adrien’s stretcher away.

Nathalie and Gabriel stood behind holding each other’s hand.

-Mr. Agreste – Dr. Laurent distracted both.

-Doctor, is everything ready?

-Yes, you can wait in the OR’s waiting room or in Adrien’s room, it’s suite number 301.

-We prefer the OR.

-Alright, come this way.

They spoke in the elevator about Adrien’s procedure, anesthesia, and other details about the surgery. Nathalie and Gabriel followed Dr. Laurent still holding hands.

-Here is the waiting room, I will see you both in a bit. I promise to take care of Adrien.

-Thank you – said Nathalie.

Dr. Laurent went into the OR leaving Nathalie and Gabriel alone. The waiting room was a small room, it had only one sofa, a small fridge with water and sodas. A Nespresso machine and a TV.

Nathalie dropped her body into the sofa. Gabriel sat next to her.

-This is not happening – said Nathalie putting her face in between her hands. -It’s not happening, it’s not happening.

-Hey – said Gabriel putting his hand on her cheek. -He is going to be fine, he’s strong, do you want a coffee?

-Well, I… yes – answered Nathalie.

-Alright, I will make coffee for us. This machine I know how to use.

Nathalie let out a small laugh.


	4. And he loves you

30 minutes had passed by. Gabriel was on his phone clearing his agenda for the day. He wanted to be there with his son.

Nathalie was next to him, legs crossed staring at the floor. Lost in her own thoughts.

“How didn’t you see this before? You should have known! If only you had brought him here before… No, still appendicitis needs to be operated, there was nothing you could do. But if only….”

-Hey – Gabriel interrupted her thoughts.

Nathalie looked at him.

-I am sorry, Sir – she said. -I should have known, I should have done more.

-No, Nathalie, you did enough, I will always be thankful with you for this.

-I wasn’t quick enough. I could have brought him after fencing, he wouldn’t have had that awful pain… I… could… - Nathalie couldn’t finish her sentence. Tears started running through her cheeks making it impossible for her to state a word.

Gabriel took his assistant in between his arms. Nathalie put her arms around his neck and cried. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, Nathalie cried in her boss’s neck. He only stroked her hair and back.

-Listen to me – he said grabbing Nathalie’s face in between his hands and taking her glasses off. -You did the right thing; you are not responsible for this. Please stop crying, I can’t see you like this.

Watching his assistant like this, vulnerable, crying in his arms caused in him a strange feeling. He felt like he wanted to cry himself. But mostly he felt like he was willing to give everything just to stop her tears from falling. It hurt him to see her cry like this.

Nathalie stopped crying, she would occasionally sob.

-I thought you were angry – she said.

-Angry? No! I am preoccupied, not angry – he answered. He wiped away the tears Nathalie still had on her cheeks. -Here- he handed her a handkerchief.

-Thank you – she sobbed. -Is just, I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to him.

-I know, me too – said Gabriel. -Come here.

He relied on the back of the sofa and pulled Nathalie towards his chest.

Nathalie hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder.

-I love him, Gabriel, so much.

-And he loves you. Try to get some rest. I will be awake.

Nathalie didn’t say anything, truth is she didn’t want to sleep, but the warmth of Gabriel’s body and the sound of his heartbeat rocked her to sleep.

She opened her eyes and took a look at Gabriel that was also asleep, his head resting on the back of the sofa. How she longed for something like this to happen, this just wasn’t the situation she imagined.

Gabriel opened his eyes and stared at her. Nathalie didn’t move an inch. His face was so close she could feel his breath. Gabriel stared at her lips. They were leaning forward when…

-Mr. Agreste – interrupted Dr. Laurent.

Both adults immediately stood up.

-Surgery was a success, Adrien is fine. We took his appendix off, no complications. He is now resting and recovering from the anesthesia. We will take him to his room in about an hour. 


	5. Are you okay, Father?

Gabriel and Nathalie went straight to Adrien’s room to wait for him. None of them said a word until the kid was taken to the room.

He was still asleep. He seemed completely peaceful. Nathalie thanked God that her beloved child was fine.

A few hours later Adrien woke up. He looked around his room and found Nathalie with her head on his father’s shoulder and his father’s head resting peacefully on hers. Adrien was truly amazed by this act of affection from both. Deep down, he felt sorry for worrying his two-favorite people in the world.

-If I would have known I’d have both of you together by getting operated, I would have done it before – said the kid, waking up both adults.

-Adrien, how are you feeling? – asked Nathalie standing up to kiss his forehead.

-I am feeling, soooo good. I think it’s the pain killers – he answered.

Gabriel stood up and walked towards his bed.

-I am so glad to see you, Adrien, I told you this was going to end soon.

-I am so happy to see you here father, I thought you were going to go to work and leave.

-No, I would never do that.

Adrien hesitated. -Can we have dinner together? When we get home? – he asked his father.

Both adults were confused by the kid’s questions.

-Well, of course, we can Son - answered Gabriel. -Now rest.

It was almost 10 a.m. already. Nathalie and Gabriel didn’t leave Adrien for a second. They both asked for room service breakfast so they could accompany Adrien’s.

-Sir, can I go home to take a shower? – asked Nathalie suddenly.

-Of course, Nat, could you bring me some stuff I need?

-Sure – she answered. -Will you be okay, Adrien?

-Of course, I will stay with father.

Was Adrien imagining or did his father called his assistant Nat?

Once in the mansion, Nathalie hurried to the shower. She wanted to go back to the hospital as fast as she could.

But there was a constant thought on her mind. Was she really going to kiss Gabriel Agreste yesterday? She was sure it was just the heat of the moment, she had to be more careful, she needed to hide her feelings better. Her behavior had been unacceptable. She even convinced herself that it was the stress of the moment that led to that proximity. That it didn’t mean anything.

A few miles away, Gabriel was sitting on the sofa next to his son’s bed. Adrien was asleep, so he had some time for himself. Still, no matter what he did, Nathalie was a constant in his mind. Her pretty face covered in tears. The need he felt to make her stop crying. He was tired of all this wave of feelings, of empathy, so he reached his hand to his neck where the butterfly miraculous was. Or he thought it was.

Gabriel panicked when he didn’t feel it on his chest. He remembered they left the house in a hurry, so he didn’t have any time to grab the brooch. But if these feelings weren’t caused by the miraculous, then why was he feeling all of this? He analyzed the events of the past hours. He analyzed every detail. He remembered the feeling he had when he kissed Adrien, he remembered the feeling he felt with Nathalie in his arms. It made him feel complete.

But this couldn’t be… Emilie. She was his reason to live, she was her reason to wake up every day. She was his reason… wasn’t she?

But then again, a pair of blue eyes appeared on his mind, wiping away Emilie’s green eyes.

Gabriel felt like a heatwave boiling on his chest, he needed to get some air. He walked towards the window, he stared at the garden outside. What is going on? He closed his eyes.

“SHE IS MY MOTHER!” yelled Adrien in Gabriel’s mind. The figure of Nathalie kissing his son’s forehead.

“I love him, Gabriel. So much” Nathalie’s words haunting him.

He saw Emilie on a very old memory, holding baby Adrien on her arms. He leaned in to kiss her soft lips. But when he looked at the woman he just kissed; a pair of blue eyes stared back at him.

-Are you okay, Father? – asked Adrien bringing Gabriel back to reality.

Gabriel turned around and faced his son.

-Are you okay, Father? Were you crying?

-What? – Gabriel realized he had dropped some tears during this trance. -No, I yawned – by this point, Gabriel was a very good liar.

-When will Nat come back? – he was careful enough to use his father’s nickname for her.

-She must be back very soon.

-Father, I am sorry.

-What for?

-Yelling at you. I mean you are right, she…

-She is your mother, she loves you so much, and she would do anything for you.

-And for you – assured Adrien.

-What is it with that sudden interest in Nathalie and me?

-Well, you are my father, and she is my mother, and normally that leads to…

3 knocks on the door. Nathalie opened the door and came in.

-I am back.

Gabriel was suddenly happy for this intrusion. His son’s words were becoming dangerous. 


	6. Make her boys happy

Around 2 p.m. the door knocked again. Nathalie opened it. 

-Hello Miss Nathalie, could we see Adrien? – asked Marinette in a small voice.

-Of course, he will be very happy to see you – she smiled. -Come in.

She closed the door behind the kids.

-Hello Mr. Agreste – waved the three of them almost at the same time. -Dude, you look awesome – said Nino. And all four of them laughed.

Gabriel nodded at the kids in response to their salute.

-Sir, could I talk to you for a minute? – asked Nathalie.

-Sure – Gabriel stood up from the sofa and followed Nathalie to the corridor.

-What is it? – he asked.

-Nothing, I just wanted to take a walk, Adrien is okay with his friends – Nathalie started walking towards the elevator.

Gabriel groaned. He wasn’t pleased with the idea, but of course, Nathalie knew Adrien and his friends, if she said it was okay, it was.

Nathalie and Gabriel walked through the hospital’s garden in silence. None of them knew what to say.

-Nathalie I…

-Sir…

They both spoke at the same time. They both laughed.

-You speak, Sir.

-No, please.

-Well, is just… I am really happy that Adrien is fine.

-Yes, me too – said Gabriel -Thanks to you.

-No, of course not, I told you, I should have brought him sooner.

Gabriel grabbed Nathalie’s arm gently.

-Nat, I already told you. You did the right thing – he stared into her blue eyes.

-Sir… I… - Nathalie couldn’t continue. She was lost in those deep grey-blue eyes staring at her.

Before she could realize Gabriel gently kissed her lips. It was a soft, small and tender kiss.

Nathalie blinked a couple of times.

“What just happened?” she asked herself.

-Let’s go back – he said.

She followed him quietly.

“What just happened?” Nathalie asked herself all the way back to Adrien’s room.

Adrien was discharged from the hospital the day after. They went back to the mansion. In the following days, things came back to normal, mostly.

Gabriel started having dinner with his son and his assistant. Adrien, of course, was still not attending school. Nathalie had less job to have time to look after Adrien.

Still, both adults didn’t talk about what happened in the garden.

Nathalie started to wonder if she had imagined it. Gabriel went back to his usual bossy style. Nathalie came back to her stiff, heartless style.

She knew how bad Adrien longed for a family, for a mother. She knew how bad Gabriel longed for his wife. And she was going to give everything to make her boys happy. Even when Gabriel took away the Peacock Miraculous and asked her to stop as Mayura.

She knew she couldn’t, she knew this family needed a woman, Emilie.


	7. Where is Chat Noir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys so by this point I would highly recommend you watch MLBs late episode 'Ladybug' so you can actually understand why Nathalie is doing what she is doing.   
Love,   
Nina.

It took Nathalie a while to convince Gabriel to strike as Hawkmoth again. It seemed like he was focusing all of his attention to Adrien, and to her, in a certain way. She felt flattered by his actions, but she knew they were distracting him from what he really wanted.

And she was going to give it back to him.

-!Nathalie! Where is Chat Noir? – asked Gabriel furious.

-I have no idea, Sir. It’s the second time in a row he leaves Ladybug on her own.

“C’mon kitty, show up” thought Marinette as she tried to reach Chat Noirs stick-cellphone.

-Plagg, I should be there, helping her – said Adrien walking around his room frenetically.

-No, kid, you should be resting. It’s been a week since you got operated.

\- ¡AGH! This is so frustrating – said Adrien, sitting on his bed. -What if Hawkmoth captures her? What if something happens to her?

-She is fine, Adrien. She has managed on her own before. C’mon, let’s go get some camembert for this kwami in starvation.

-You are so dramatic, Plagg.

Gabriel sat on his usual armchair on the living room. Nathalie sat next to him.

-Is everything okay? -she asked.

It took Gabriel a while to answer, but he finally did.

-I just don’t understand. Why hasn’t Cat Noir showed up? I need his miraculous too, without his ring, having Ladybug’s miraculous is useless.

-I understand, Sir. But we will succeed. He will show up eventually. He’s not leaving her behind.

-I am not so sure anymore.

Nathalie froze. -About what?

-Anything. I don’t understand anything.

Gabriel didn’t understand his plan anymore, he didn’t understand his feelings for Nathalie. He didn’t understand anything. He closed his eyes and sighed.

-Sir, I will always do whatever it takes to make you happy. I promise – said Nathalie.

-You do enough Nathalie.

Gabriel’s words meant a lot more than Nathalie realized. His words meant she already made him happy. She was just so focused on achieving this mission she didn’t see past beyond words.

Gabriel, Nathalie and Adrien had dinner together.

-How are you feeling, Son?

-Much better, father. Thank you. – Answered the kid – Nat, can you please handle me the potatoes?

-Sure, here – she extended a dish full of mashed potatoes.

-I absolutely love these family dinners. – confessed Adrien. -We should totally have done this before, right?

-Mhh-hmm – agreed Nathalie.

Gabriel only nodded and continue with his dinner.

Adrien immediately realized how uncomfortable Nathalie and Gabriel felt towards each other, but why? It was clear they both had feelings for one another, what happened? He couldn’t clearly understand why.


	8. What do you want me to say?

Nathalie was ironing a dress she needed for tomorrow’s night gala when she heard a little sweet voice around her.

-Miss Nathalie?

-Hello, Duusu – she answered focused on the dress.

-Why haven’t you spoken to Mr. Gabriel?

-About…?

-C’mon, your kiss.

-Duusu, it was the heat of the moment, it was nothing, it didn’t mean anything to him. He is back to his work, and his son, and his wife. And I respect that, they are his family.

-You are Adrien’s mother.

-Yes, but… it’s just metaphorical.

-I don’t think its metaphorical to him – answered the little kwami sitting on Nathalie’s shoulder.

Nathalie let out a deep sigh.

-What do you want me to say? Oh, Sir, why did you kiss me in the garden? Oh, Nathalie because I love you! Oh, Sir, I love you too and live happily ever after?

-Well, yeeeeees!!! – yelled Duusu flying around Nathalie.

Nathalie just shook her head and continued with the dress.

Gabriel lied on his bed staring at Emilie’s photo in his night-table.

-My love, I am sorry. I don’t know what is happening to me. I… I… I kissed Nathalie, I just… I just needed to feel her close. I need someone by my side. This is unbearable. Every time I close my eyes I see her, every day I find a stupid excuse to talk to her and have her close, and how I crave for her lips. My love… this… I… I promised I would never feel anything like this for anyone again. My sweet angel…

Gabriel began crying, he cried as he had never had, not even the day Emilie died, he couldn’t help but feel he was betraying his beloved wife. He cried until he fell asleep.


	9. That's you

Nathalie Sancoeur walked down the stairs very carefully, although she was very skillful with heels. Her mind was not really focused today, so she didn’t want to make any mistakes that could ruin Gabriel Agreste’s perfect dress. He had strongly insisted her in wearing an Agreste dress. But this was definitively not the dress she would have picked.

It was a long, beautiful, dark blue dress. It suited her body perfectly, the skirt of the dress was crossed on the front so whenever she walked, her perfect legs would show. It had a halter cut that covered her chest, yet, it had a deep backline that exposed her shoulders and her whole back. Nathalie hated showing that much skin. Her arms were covered by long, matching blue gloves.

Her makeup was very natural, yet it enhanced her beautiful ocean-blue eyes. Her hair was collected in a messy updo and decorated with sapphires, as the light hit the precious stones they would reflect some beautiful blueish sparkles on her hair.

-Nathalie! You look… amazing… I have… absolutely no words that can describe you right now! – said Adrien, that was already on the mansion’s lobby waiting for her.

-Thank you so much, Adrien. Let’s go to the car and just get over with this– she said approaching the kid and taking the arm he had extended her.

Gabriel Agreste had told both he didn’t feel like going to the gala. Nathalie insisted he was a major investor and that his presence was needed, along with a speech. Yet, he refused, delegating her his role tonight.

Nathalie spent the whole trip reviewing her speech. She didn’t like speaking in public but was perfectly capable of doing it, if the situation merited it, just not on behalf of such an important company as Agreste.

-You’ll do fine, you are good at everything – said Adrien holding her hand.

She squeezed his hand between hers.

-I am not sure I am good at everything – she smiled.

-Nonsense, you are the best… Oh, we’re here.

At the moment Nathalie heard those words she felt a hard pressure on her stomach. She didn’t want to disappoint Gabriel, she needed to do this for him. That thought immediately relaxed her.

She let out a deep sigh.

-For you, my love – she whispered for herself, stepping out of the car.

Flashes blinded her for a second. She was holding Adrien’s arm as they posed for the cameras at the entrance of the city Hall.

Adrien’s name was immediately echoed by all reporters.

-Thank you all so much for coming tonight– saluted Adrien walking towards the Hostess. -Adrien Agreste and parent – he whispered the hostess, she nodded and typed up something in her iPad.

Nathalie was too busy answering some questions for Vogue, so she didn’t get to hear Adrien.

-Right this way, Ma’am – led the girl.

Nathalie took Adrien’s arm again and they started following the hostess towards the entrance.

-Agreste table- she pointed extending her hand. -Enjoy the evening Mrs. Agreste.

Nathalie didn’t answer, she was too surprised to reply. She took a seat next to Adrien, Gabriel’s sit was empty, so she put her jacket on it.

-Look at all these people, they all look so ridiculous – whispered Adrien into her ear.

Nathalie giggled.

-Adrikinssssss – a sweet voice whistled.

-Oh my God, not today – he said before turning around. -Good evening, Chloe.

-You are soooo dancing with me, right? – she asked throwing her arms around him.

-Yes… sure – he smiled.

That kid was too polite, too sweet, too good to refuse. Yet, his discomfort was palpable. So, Nathalie decided to help him a bit.

-Adrien, let me remind you, you just had surgery and….

-Excuse me… why are you still talking? – interrupted Chloe impolitely.

-Don’t talk to her like that, Chloe! – snapped Adrien taking the girl’s arms off his shoulders.

-But I…

-EVER again – whispered Adrien. -Now if you excuse me, I must greet some other people.

Nathalie saw Chloe’s eyes fill up with tears as she ran away.

-You were rude to her, Adrien.

-I don’t care, she was rude to you – he answered – Oh look, Kagami and Mrs. Tsurugi, let’s go say hi.

Nathalie nodded and follow the kid around the place, stopping to interact with some important people, such as Gabriel Agreste would do.

After some time, Nathalie’s nightmare began: speeches. Right after Andre Bourgeois’s speech, the gala’s host reappeared on stage.

-And with us, representing tonight's major investor: Gabriel Agreste. Nathalie Agreste.

A round of applause along with murmurs started and Adrien leaned over to Nathalie’s ear.

-That’s you.

Nathalie, again, was shocked. Nathalie Agreste? Did he say that? Why did he say that? She immediately stood up at Adrien’s words and walked towards the stage.

Of course, she couldn’t contradict the host right now, he made a mistake, it happens to everyone, no big deal.

-Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. On behalf of Gabriel Agreste, I am here to congratulate Mr. Bourgeois on his diligent labor to with this great city of Paris. The Agreste family is more than happy to support the construction of this great city park, to congratulate, not only our solid and courageous government, but also the labor of those, anonymous hero’s that day after day are willing to sacrifice their lives to ensure the safety and well-being of all Parisians. We owe Ladybug and Chat Noir, but not only them but all the other new heroes, that have appeared to assist them. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for your contributions for this great demonstration of gratitude for everyone. Together, side by side, we will keep Paris flourishing. Thank you.

The crowd roared, clapped and cheered Nathalie’s words. Nathalie took a few seconds to smile and look around the crowd. When suddenly, she fixed her sight on someone.

In the very back, standing next to the front door, dressed completely in black, Gabriel Agreste was clapping and smiling at her.


	10. My fault

When Nathalie came back to her seat Adrien smiled widely.

-You were amazing, told you.

-Oh, Adrien – she smiled but immediately got surprised by a gentle touch on her shoulder.

-Excuse me, Mrs. Agreste, is this seat taken? – asked in her ear the manly voice she so loved.

Adrien burst into laughter, Nathalie only blushed and denied with her head, rushing to move her jacket off the chair.

Gabriel sat down and stared at her.

-So as soon as I came in, that little girl over there said my wife and son were already here – started Gabriel. -Adrien?

-Don’t look at me, I only told her I was here with a parent. I am a minor, I am supposed to be escorted by one.

-Adrien! – said Nathalie in an exalted, yet quiet voice.

The kid laughed again.

-Need to go to the bathroom, if you two excuse me – said Adrien still laughing.

-This conversation is not over, young man – warned Gabriel as Adrien walked away.

-I am so sorry, Sir. I… - started Nathalie.

-I think my last name really suits your name. – he whispered into her ear.

Nathalie felt a cold shiver down her spine. She, suddenly, felt the universe collapsing over her.

-Gabriel… - she whispered back.

-GABRIEL SUPER AGRESTE!!!

They both turned their heads to the owner of such a loud voice.

-Jagged Stone – greeted Gabriel.

-Listen, I reeeeally need your help. I totally need a new outfit for my new tour, you know… something… fresh… inspiring… full of ROCK!!!

-Jagged, I really feel… - started Gabriel.

-Delighted to help you – said Nathalie, finishing Gabriel’s sentence smiling.

Gabriel gave her a cold look.

-I’ll let you two talk. I need to fix my makeup – she said standing up. -Mr. Agreste, Mr. Stone.

Nathalie was trying to calm down her heartbeat as she walked up to the bathroom.

-Nathalie Sancoeur – said a woman’s voice behind her, just past the stairs.

-Mrs. Bourgeois, what a lovely evening – greeted Nathalie.

-Thank you, I know – she said in a rough voice. – Listen, I saw your pretty face bright up in pride when the Host called you Mrs. Agreste. But let me tell you this, you are NOTHING compared to the great Emilie Agreste. How can you compare yourself to her? Being Adrien’s mother? Please, you are ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Feel like a princess tonight? Enjoy, tomorrow you will be Ugly Betty again. Making my point clear, enjoy the evening, dear.

Nathalie was mute as she saw Audrey Bourgeois walk away. Her heart was broken-down to pieces. Yet, she was right, if for a second she dreamt she could permanently be called Mrs. Agreste, she was wrong. She was Gabriel’s assistant, and that’s all, that was her place. She was nothing compared to Emilie.

Her last name wasn’t Agreste, it was Sancoeur, heartless, she always kept that in mind. She inhaled deeply, dissolving the tears that had formed in her eyes. She sighed heavily and returned to the crowd as if nothing had upset her.

She soon found Penny, Jagged’s assistant.

-Penny – Nathalie smiled in relief.

-Nat, hey? Wow, your speech was… wow. And your dress… WOW! – Penny’s enthusiasm always cheered Nathalie up.

She smiled at her friend.

-Oh, stop it, I feel so uncomfortable in this clown circus – whispered Nathalie.

They both laughed.

-Father – Adrien said, interrupting Gabriel’s conversation with a senator.

-Of course, Senator Decoux. If you excuse me – nodded Gabriel -Yes, Adrien?

-I… well, I wanted to… well… there’s this thing in my head… -Adrien started but didn’t find the words to continue.

-Just ask, Adrien. Stop mumbling.

-Nathalie… you designed her dress. Yes? – asked the kid.

-Yes, so?

Adrien turned his head to look at Nathalie that was laughing with Penny, a few feet away from them.

-So… it’s a beautiful dress. And she wears it like a goddess…. But… don’t you think it… kinda resembles… Mayura’s? – Adrien lowered his voice in this last word so that only his father could hear it.

Gabriel’s eyes widened and he stared at Nathalie.

-I… I didn’t… - now it was Gabriel that was mumbling.

-No, I mean, she does have the coolest suit, right? That dress and the hat with the veil… wow… I was just… is just a comment. Random comment. Don’t mind me – said Adrien walking away from his father.

Gabriel took a minute to stare at Nathalie, to analyze every part of her dress, of her body. Adrien was right, Nathalie’s dress resembled her own as Mayura. But, unconsciously, he exposed all those parts of Nathalie he was dying to know. Her shoulders, her back, her lower back, her legs. Gabriel felt a sudden blush on his face. He needed air.

He rushed towards the terrace. Where only 3 people were smoking and talking in between them. 

Nathalie noticed and quickly excused to Penny as she rushed behind Gabriel.

-Sir? – she asked, watching Gabriel lean over the stone rail.

She stood next to him.

-Are you okay, Sir? – she asked again.

-Perfectly, you? – he asked turning to see her.

-I… I am fine – Nathalie obviated her incident with Audrey. -Tired, but fine. Listen can I ask you something?

-Anything – he answered.

-When I gave the speech, you were already here… - she said.

-That’s not a question, but yes.

-Then why didn’t you show up to give it yourself? – she finally asked.

Gabriel laughed. – Well, honestly, I wanted to see what you would say.

Nathalie’s jaw dropped.

-ARE YOU SERIOUS? – she asked. -How could you? You threw me into a shark tank. That’s so mean.

-It was not, Nat. I was just curious; you can’t blame me. Besides, you did fantastically – he said smiling and putting his hands on Nathalie’s waist, pulling her closer to him, dancing slowly.

Nathalie instinctively put her arms around Gabriel’s neck and followed her boss’s rhythm.

-Mrs. Agreste, you were fantastic.

-Gabriel, stop…

-Oh, let me tell you what Adrien told me – he interrupted.

-Gabriel… - Nathalie continued, she wanted to tell him to stop. Stop calling her Mrs. Agreste, stop messing with her thoughts and with her feelings. Tell him what Audrey had told her, and how she was right.

-He said your dress looks like Mayura’s.

Nathalie immediately stopped dancing. -He did?

-Yes, and he’s totally right.

-Well, I don’t recall Mayura’s dress to be this… exposed – she said staring at her bare left shoulder.

Gabriel gently raised his right hand from her waist and caressed the skin on her shoulder. -My fault - His voice had deepened.

He was so close she could feel his breath on her skin. Feeling Gabriel’s hand on her skin, made Nathalie lose control over herself. Next thing she knew, her lips were kissing his. 


	11. You are my mother, always

-I... I am so sorry- Nathalie pulled away immediately, she covered her mouth with her both hands and quickly looked away. She didn’t have the courage to look at him right now. She closed her eyes and tried to walk away but a pair of strong hands were seized on to her waist.

-Where do you think you are going, Nathalie… Look at me – he demanded.

Nathalie sighed heavily and she took her time before she did as he asked.

She opened her eyes and fixed them on Gabriel’s. Regret evident in her eyes. She blinked a couple of times.

-Sir…

-Don’t – he silenced her closing his eyes.

She immediately muted.

-I kissed you.

-No… - Nathalie tried to interrupt but he just kept talking.

-That day in the hospital’s garden I kissed you. I thought if I kissed you, I might stop feeling this… attraction for you. I thought… I don’t know… maybe my vulnerability and my sensitivity for Adrien’s condition made me…

-Gabriel…

-No, wait! – he finally opened his eyes and cupped her face in his hands. -I tried to forget about it. I tried to pretend everything was back to normal. But nothing is normal. Nothing will ever be the same… not now, that I know the sweet taste of your lips. And I cried Nathalie, I cried so many nights trying to understand. And feeling guilty and apologizing to Emilie for feeling this. And tonight, this whole game Adrien started, this whole Mrs. Agreste thing… I… I want this. I need this, I need everyone to call you Mrs. Agreste. I don’t want any other man to touch you, talk to you or even look at you.

-What?

-Okay, sorry, that was a bit too much – Gabriel laughed.

-Yes- Nathalie laughed along with him, she took Gabriel’s hands in hers-Gabriel Iisten…

-GABRIEL?! What are you doing here? I need you to meet a new investor from India- interrupted the unpleasant voice of Audrey Bourgeois -Oh, you were busy? Never mind, there are more important things than… her. Come on! – she took Gabriel’s arm and started pulling him towards the entrance.

-Nothing is more important to me than my family, you know that Audrey – answered Gabriel with rage in his voice, letting go of Audrey’s grip -And Nathalie is MY family, along with my son. Now if you excuse me, I will take my son and MY woman home. Good Evening. – And by gently pulling the hand that was still holding Nathalie’s, he quickly walked towards the entrance of the building.

Nathalie was shocked by the scene Gabriel just caused in the terrace, yet her hand was tightly holding Gabriel’s. She knew he was looking for Adrien, and she saw him, sitting next to Kagami, speaking with Mrs. Tsurugi.

-There – she pointed.

Gabriel quickly walked up to them, pulling Nathalie.

-Good evening Tomoe, Kagami – he greeted – Adrien we are leaving, now.

Both Adrien and Kagami scanned both adults up and down. Adrien’s eyes widened when he saw his father’s and Nathalie’s fingers intertwined. He quickly stood up and winked an eye at Kagami, that simply nodded and smiled.

-You owe me a coffee, I told you- he slowly whispered to her ear as they shared their goodbyes.

Nathalie nodded smiling.

-Good evening Mrs. Tsurugi, Kagami – said Adrien bending his head to them.

They all shared their goodbyes and the three Agrestes headed to the main entrance.

Once the three of them had taken their seats in the car silence reigned.

Nathalie had let go of Gabriel’s hand, yet they were sitting close to each other. She was staring at her hands and Gabriel was staring out into the city lights.

-So… - started Adrien -Did you guys had a good time?

They immediately crossed sights and looked at Adrien who was just smiling back at them.

-Adrien… listen…

-NO! Hey guys, I love you, you just keep up with your thing. I totally ship you two.

-What? What thing? – asked Nathalie.

-Ship? – asked Gabriel at the same time.

Adrien laughed and leaned over at Nathalie and took her hands in his.

-You are my mom, always -he whispered smiling.

Nathalie’s eyes began clouding up with tears when she felt an arm pulling her close. Next thing she knew the three of them here sharing a hug.

While still in the limo Adrien started to yawn, so by the moment they got to the mansion, he automatically excused himself to his room. Leaving both adults alone in the lobby.

-Well, this is it… Goodnight then, Gabriel – said Nathalie.

-Yes, goodnight Nat – he answered.

Yet, none of both were able to move a muscle.

-Listen I… - started Nathalie.

-Nathalie… - Gabriel said.

Both of them laughed.

-You start, please – he insisted.

-Well, I just wanted to say that I had an amazing night.

-Me too, I actually had fun. Besides, you look gorgeous. And that speech… the cherry on top.

-Stop teasing, Gabriel! – she yelled, softly punching his shoulder.

-Auch, Miss Sancoeur how dare you punch your boss?

-Mr. Agreste, how dare you kiss your assistant?

-Well… like this.

Next thing she knew she was pressed against the wall. Gabriel’s lips on hers, his right hand on the wall next to her head and his left hand on her hip.

This was too much for her to take, she jumped over him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Gabriel’s lips were now on her neck.

-Why… don’t you… ahhh… help me out of this dress? -said Nathalie between moans and gasps.

-I thought you loved it, Mayura – he whispered in her ear.

Nathalie felt her blood boiling. She bit Gabriel’s lower lip in response. Gabriel walked away from the wall still carrying Nathalie in his arms and started walking towards the stairs that led to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go I am so excited.   
Love,   
Nina.


	12. I need you

He locked the door behind him. Nathalie had unbuttoned his shirt on the way up and lost her hands in the soft skin of his chest and back.

He slowly dropped Nathalie into his bed. He finished taking off his shirt and tie, tossing them both somewhere into the floor. He saw how she looked at him with desire.

He walked around her, appreciating her beauty. He sat behind her, took off his shoes and began to stroke her shoulders. Nathalie closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. Gabriel's fingers gave way to his lips. He began by gently kissing the back of her neck and little by little his kisses included soft bites that wrenched a groan out of Nathalie, every time.

His name echoed in his assistant's lips, driving him crazy.

Gabriel wanted her, wanted her with all his being. He wanted to know and memorize every part of her delicate and perfect skin. Gradually he began to take off her dress. Every kiss and every touch full of love and passion.

He kissed her legs as he removed her heels. Making Nathalie scream in desire, same legs that had him head over heels.

-Ahh, Mayura.

-Yes, my love?

He couldn't deny it anymore, it was true that he had made that dress with her in mind. Mayura, and all the parts of her that he wanted to know, caress, kiss, possess.

-I need you – he said staring into her eyes.

He finished removing her lingerie when he noticed the wildfire in her eyes. She bit her lower lip as she stared into his eyes. His hands and lips traveled throughout her body and every forbidden part of her, delighted by her every reaction.

This was infinitely better than Nathalie could’ve ever imagined. She certainly didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, but right now, she didn’t give a damn. And under this thought, she dedicated herself to indulge every whim of her body. She threw Gabriel aside and mounted him, she kissed every part of her boss’s body as if it was the last time as if she needed him to breathe. She took her time to remove his every clothing until there was nothing but bare skin under her own, under her lips. His perfect toned body.

-Then take me – she whispered in his ear.

Nothing had ever been so exciting for Gabriel. The things Nathalie did to him were completely new, and he loved them. He knew he could never live without this, without her. Without the perfect shape of her body, her every touch, her every kiss, the taste of her skin. The way she stood imponent, seductive and marvelous astride him. He couldn’t take this anymore.

Taking her lips between his, he placed her under him. He kissed her gently as he took her for the first time. Nathalie moaned like never, her mind lay way beyond the clouds.

-I love you, Nat.

Nathalie stuck her nails in the skin of his back, she yelled his name louder. Now they belonged to each other. If something had ever kept them apart, it vanished in that precise second. They were one, body and soul.

-Not as much as I love you, Gabriel.


	13. Your fault, Gabe

As Nathalie opened her eyes she realized the naked body lying next to hers. 

-Good morning, my beloved Nathalie - whispered Gabriel - Did you sleep well?

-Better than ever - she smiled kissing his lips softly. -Why are you awake?

-I always wake up early and read the news on the phone. 

-Anything new?

-Not really, only an article containing a video of Mrs. Agreste's speech. 

-UGHHH!!! - Nathalie covered her face with the covers. 

Gabriel laughed.

-Come on, beautiful - he said removing the covers from her. Revealing her pucked face. -You did amazing, besides you are technically Mrs. Agreste, right?

-I... well... I... -Nathalie didn't know what to say, it was too much for her, besides Emilie's body was still in the mansion. She didn't know how to tell Gabriel all of this. 

-Alright, we will take it step by step, okay? - Gabriel said as if he had read her thoughts. 

Nathalie smiled and nodding she pulled Gabriel for a kiss. One that quickly evolved into something more. 

-I need to take a shower - said Nathalie once she regained her breath. 

-Mind if I join you?

-Please do - she whispered. 

Nathalie was sitting on the bed, one towel wrapped around her body and drying her hair with another; this was a dream, her body felt so tired and in pain, but in such a good way. Gabriel was already dressed when he came out of the bathroom and he walked towards her, sat behind her and slowly kissed her shoulder, it was such a sweet kiss, filled with love. 

-May I?

-Sure. 

He took the towel and began to dry her long black hair. He stood up and came back with a hairbrush in his hand. As he began to detangle her hair, Nathalie closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention Gabriel was giving her. She could definitively do this for the rest of her life. 

-I love you, Gabriel - she said all of a sudden. 

-And I love you too, my queen - he slowly kissed her shoulder again. 

He kept on brushing her hair. 

-Wow, it is really tangled. 

-Your fault, Gabe. 

-It's just I can't control myself - he slowly bit her ear, making her moan once more. 

-We need to work - she said in such a pitiful voice. 

-I know, but later on... mhmmm, I already know what I am doing to you tonight. 

-Looking forward to it, love. 


	14. I like it rough

Nathalie was focused on her screen. Since she didn't work the night before, she was catching up with some invoices she had to send. 

Gabriel, on the other hand, was sitting in his chair sipping his morning coffee. He simply loved the way Nathalie prepared his coffee. It was perfect, like her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was focused, softly biting her pen as she synchronized her physical schedule with her tablet's. 

-Have I ever mentioned how much I love that pucker in your face when you focus?

Nathalie, surprised, raised her eyes at him. 

-What? -she asked blushing - Well... no... you haven't.

He stood up from his chair and walked towards her desk, he stopped just right in front of her.

-You know what Miss Sancoeur? You should take a break.

-No, I need to ...

-Didn't I make myself clear? - he asked severely as he walked around her desk standing a few inches away from her. 

Nathalie was surprised at first by his harsh words but as soon as he got closer, she got to see the lust in his eyes, making her fall into his little game. 

-Or what, Sir? - she teased him, standing up from her own chair and pressing her body against his, her eyes glowing in lust fixed on his. 

In one quick movement, he bent her over her desk and pressed his hips on hers. Nathalie could immediately feel the heat of his erection through the fabric of his pants and her skirt. His lips were kissing the back of her neck, making her moan. 

-You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this - he said as he raised her skirt. 

Nathalie softly laughed and peeked over her shoulder.

-In that case, you know I like it rough.


	15. She's always with you

A few months had passed since Nathalie and Gabriel had confessed their relationship to Adrien. Yet, to the rest of the world, it was kept a secret. They had decided to wait until Emilie was properly buried and mourned, and for that, they had a plan. 

It was strange for Adrien that Nathalie didn't pick him up from school that day, he only saw Gorilla holding the door for him to enter. 

As he got in, thoughts started to run through his mind. 

"What if they broke up?" "What if Nathalie left and it's never coming back?" "What if she left just like mom?"

These questions struck his heart. They weren't new, he had this constant fear of losing, his now mother, Nathalie. She and his father meant the world for him now. 

His worries were immediately wiped by the image of the woman standing in the door, Nathalie.

-Nat, you didn't pick me up today, is something wrong? - he ran throwing his arms around her.

Nathalie stood silent holding the boy in her arms. She looked into his eyes and laying a kiss in his forehead she spoke. 

-Adrien, your father needs to talk to you. 

-Is something wrong? Why don't you come?

-I can't, this is between you two. 

Adrien could see the importance of this matter in her eyes. His heart immediately ran faster. 

"What if he knows I am Chat Noir?" "Damn, I am doomed".

He slowly walked towards his father's office and knocked on the door three times.

-Come in- his father's voice sounded deep and concerned. 

-Father? Is everything alright? - he asked now noticing the atmosphere of tension that permeated the office.

He found his father with his hands behind his back staring out the window. 

Adrien closed the door behind him and stood in silence, waiting for his old man to take the first step. 

-Adrien... - he said still looking out the window- Your mother... your mother's body was found in the Alps. Apparently she had an accident while skiing. 

Gabriel turned around to face his son. Adrien was silent, staring at the floor; deep within him, he always hoped for his mother to cross through the doors and come back into his life. But on the other hand, he had grown used to her absence; grown used to that lack of maternal love, until Nathalie became his maternal figure, of course. Nevertheless, there was one small light of hope that his mother was alive and well, the same light that was now being destroyed by his father's words. Adrien felt a sudden rush of pain struck through his chest. He dropped his school bag and ran into his father's arms, and there he cried. 

Little by little Adrien cried his heart out, the pain was unbearable, he felt his knees weaker and weaker, and so, Gabriel and Adrien sat on the floor, holding each other. Gabriel felt his heart torn apart, he couldn't stand his son crying like this, but he knew it was necessary. He needed to have a closure towards his mother. He knew this is what he should have done some years ago, he had been so selfish, so stubborn, so stupid. His son was going through this pain right now because of him, but he couldn't hide it from him anymore. Emilie wasn't coming back. 

Before Gabriel could realize, tears were falling down his cheeks too. He let himself cry for Emilie, he let himself blend his pain with that from his son and move on together. None of both knew how long they sat on that floor crying in the arms of the other. Gabriel realized Adrien had fallen asleep while crying, it was natural, he was exhausted. So he carried his son in his arms and took him to his room. 

He found Nathalie in the living room, just sitting, thinking. The moment she saw Gabriel come in with Adrien in his arms she stood up at once. 

-Wha...

-Shhh - he softly interrupted her. 

Nathalie understood Adrien was asleep. His eyelids were swollen by the tears he had shed so desperately, but his face was still one of an angel. With his head Gabriel indicated Nathalie to come along. They slowly took Adrien to his bedroom. 

Once inside, he softly placed Adrien in his bed and covered him with a blanket. Nathalie stood behind him. 

Gabriel turned around and faced his lover. She softly smiled at him. 

-Stay with him he needs you - she whispered. 

-Us.

-Gab...

-Please - he interrupted her - I need you, I can't do this on my own. 

Nathalie was immediately touched by his words. There was no way she could refuse him whenever he made those puppy eyes. She smiled and nodding she placed a kiss in Gabriel's lips. 

She then sat on Adrien's bed and began to stroke his hair, just the way she did that night when he became ill. 

Gabriel sat on the other side of the bed close to Adrien. They kept silent, occasionally exchanging looks. 

Adrien's eyes opened little by little, wishing the conversation with his dad was nothing but a bad dream. But he felt that pain in his chest, assuring him that it had been real. He felt a hand running lovingly through his hair, he soon found out it was Nathalie, lying next to him. She softly smiled at the kid and kissed his forehead. 

-Nat... - he threw his arms around her and began sobbing again. 

-We are here sweetheart. We are here - she assured him. 

-Where... - he started - where is she?

-She was brought here today. Doctors are preparing her body for the funeral - Gabriel said and Adrien turned around to look at him. 

-I want to see her. 

-You will, in a few hours we will attend her funeral and you will get the chance to see her - Gabriel answered. 

Adrien closed his eyes and hid his face in Nathalie's chest. 

-Everything will be alright- Nathalie comforted him. 

Nathalie carefully chose Adrien's clothes for the funeral. Adrien also asked her and his father if he could invite some friends to accompany him in the funeral, Gabriel naturally said yes, he knew his son could use that comfort. 

Once in church Marinette ran to take Adrien in her arms, it was a natural thing to do, she didn't even think about it. Nino and Alya standing by their side. Adrien placed his arms around his friend and again broke into tears. She whispered some words in his ear, making him smile and stare at her. She smiled back at him and wiped his tears with her hands. Adrien then held Nino and Alya, who expressed their sadness for this unfortunate situation. 

Nathalie walked a few steps behind Gabriel, this was definitely not the moment to catch the press's attention. Gabriel greeted some familiar faces, the Bourgeois, actors, actresses, as well as other designers and family, both Gabriel's and Emilie's. All together the loss of a beloved human being. 

Adrien asked Marinette if she could walk with him to look at his mother for the last time, she accepted without hesitating. As Adrien took a look at his mother he was surprised, she looked asleep, she had de most beautiful expression of peace and happiness. Marinette, that was holding Adrien's hand, felt as the kid began shaking, so she tightened her grip on his hand to assure him her presence. Adrien looked at her and smiled, he felt better, he didn't know how or why but Marinette's presence reminded him so much of the peace he felt whenever he hanged out with Ladybug, but honestly, he wasn't in the condition of thinking it through. 

He leaned over to kiss his mother's forehead, naturally, it was cold, yet she smelled of roses like she always did. 

-I love you, mom, I will always love you - he said to her and pulled Marinette back to their seat. 

Gabriel stood a long time next to her coffin. 

"Forgive me, Emilie. Please forgive me for all the time I spent trying to get you back, it was just so hard to let you go. I denied for so long the fact that I had lost you, that I was alone. I needed you back, and I didn't realize all the pain I caused so many people". 

He looked at Nathalie, distracted speaking with other people. 

"I have found love again, Em. I have no idea where this might take me but it's time I move on. I love you, I will always love you, Emilie". 

He wiped up the tears from his cheeks and went back to his place next to Adrien. 

After the funeral, they all accompanied her body to her final resting place. A beautiful cemetery in the heart of Paris. Adrien held Nathalie's body close to him as he saw her mother's coffin get buried.

-I want to go home, Nat - he told her. 

-Let's go home - she smiled at him. 

When it was all over, the three of them, Nathalie, Adrien and Gabriel got in the car. Adrien sat in between the two grown-ups and he pulled them both into a large embrace, as it had turned into a usual doing for them. 

-I love you guys, please don't leave me - Adrien spoke. 

-We're here, son - Gabriel said. 

-I am happy she's home, she's safe and she's resting. She is in peace now, and I can visit her anytime I want right? - Adrien continued. 

Both adults muted in surprise because of Adrien's maturity. Nathalie was the first one to speak. 

-Of course, angel. We can visit her anytime you want, she's resting now.

-Besides, she's always with you - assured Gabriel 

-Thank you, both - said Adrien. 


	16. Can I sleep with you?

The three of them remained silent for the rest of the trip. 

Night had already fallen upon them as they reached the mansion. 

-Guys? - asked Adrien.

Nathalie turned her head to look at Adrien.

-Yes? - asked Gabriel. 

Adrien was staring at his hands. 

-Can I sleep with you just for tonight?

-Yes, of course, baby - answered Nathalie pulling him into her arms and placing a kiss on top of his head. 

Gabriel was surprised by Nathalie's answer. It wasn't that it bothered him, is just the naturality in which she answered and the image of all three of them lying in bed overwhelmed him. She indeed loved his son as her own child. 

-Of course, Adrien - he finally answered. He understood his son's feelings, and feeling guilty for this whole situation, he couldn't refuse. 

Once they got inside Nathalie asked Adrien to go get his pajamas; the kid ran to his bedroom, leaving Nathalie and Gabriel alone.

-You don't have to do this if you don't want to - Gabriel told Nathalie as they, both, climbed the stairs. 

Nathalie stopped and turned around to face him. 

-He is my son, right? - she asked, receiving a nod from Gabriel. -Then, it's fine. 

They had already put on their own pajamas when Adrien knocked on the door. 

-Come in - answered Gabriel. 

He did. 

-Hi, hey I thought this through and I was being childish, maybe I should sleep in my own room - answered Adrien, staring at the floor. 

-Nonsense - answered Nathalie smiling, and sat on the bed patting the middle of the bed -Come here. 

Adrien froze for 2 seconds before slowly walking towards the bed and climbing it to sit next to Nathalie. She lovingly smiled at him and pulled him into her chest, Adrien began crying again. 

Gabriel sat on the right side of the bed, pulled the covers up for Nat and Adrien, and took them both into his own arms. Again they were sharing that family's hug they all enjoyed so much. Both adults let Adrien cry his heart out without saying a word.

-Thank you guys, I am sorry - he sobbed. 

-Don't you ever apologize for expressing your feelings, darling. We are here for you and will always be. Let me turn off the light-. She extended her arm to the light switch and soon the three of them were surrounded by nothing but darkness, yet that dark bedroom had never irradiated so much light before. The light of love. 


	17. Time for planning

Three weeks had passed since Emilie's funeral and burial. Adrien went back to school, Gabriel and Nathalie went back to usual company work. For respect towards Emilie's memory, they had kept their distance with one another. Usually sharing a soft quick goodnight kiss. 

-Mom? Dad? - called Adrien entering their office. 

Both adults were standing in front of Gabriel's computer, focused on a document. 

-Yes? - Gabriel answered looking up to his son. 

-Hey, well... I... I wanted... Nino... he... 

-Adrien, just ask - smiled Nathalie. 

-Yeah, okay. Umm... Nino is going this weekend to his grandparents' cottage and he asked me to join him and his family. Is there any chance I can go? Please, father. 

And there they were, those puppy eyes. 

-Nat, is there anything important in Adrien's schedule this weekend? - asked Gabriel. 

-Nothing that can't be rescheduled - she smiled, stroking his shoulder. 

-Awesome, that means I can go? - yelled Adrien in excitement. 

-Well... - started Gabriel. 

-Besides, we have to spend, basically, all weekend planning some details for Milan's trip, remember? - she interrupted. 

-In that case, you can, Adrien - said Gabriel.

The kid ran to hug both of his parents. 

-Under one condition - Gabriel added. 

-Of course, there is, there always is - laughed Adrien.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

-Gorilla will be there to take care of you. 

-But... 

-Period. 

-Yes, father -. Adrien hid his smiling face in his father's arms. 

The let go of their family's embrace. 

-I will call Nino and let him know, okay?

-Okay - smiled Nathalie. 

Adrien exited the office with his cellphone in his ear. 

Even though they had let go of Adrien, Gabriel and Nathalie, still had their arms around each other. 

-I don't remember any Milan planning - said Gabriel staring at Nat. 

-That is because there is not - she winked an eye at him. 

-You... - started Gabriel but immediately was shut by Nathalie's teeth biting his lower lip. 

-But there are some... things. You need to take care of, Mr. Agreste - she whispered in his ear. 

Gabriel groaned while Nathalie laughed hard. 

-Do you have everything you need?- asked Nathalie for the third time. 

-Yes, I do - answered Adrien. 

-Sunscreen? 

-Damn, no. 

-It's already in your backpack, I put it there, be more careful, honey - smiled Nathalie. 

-Thanks... Mom-. He hugged her, and she kissed his forehead in return. 

-Have fun - answered Gabriel when his turn to say goodbye to his son came. They both shared a long embrace before Adrien got in the car and Gorilla drove him away from the mansion. 

As they both waved goodbye, Gabriel slipped the hand that was holding Nathalie's waist down to her ass, squeezing it hard. 

-Time for planning, Miss Sancoeur. 


	18. Congratulations

Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste's personal assistant, was standing in the office both shared, staring out the window. So many things had changed in this past few months. It started with Adrien’s sickness and then it all spiraled into a crazy frenzy, one she was loving, one that was heading into an ending she would have never imagined.

How was she going to tell Gabriel?

-A penny for your thoughts – said her boss, sliding his hands around her waist.

-Just a penny? – she laughed.

He joined her and softly kissed her cheek. She turned around to kiss him.

-Do you have any idea of how much I love you? – she asked.

-You know what? I don’t, why don’t you show it to me – he teased.

Nathalie smiled and softly began kissing his neck while caressing his manhood in her hands.

-Fuck, Nat!

-Sure you still don’t know? – she whispered in his ear.

-Maybe… a bit … - groaned Gabriel, immediately feeling his arousal.

-Fuck me – she moaned.

Gabriel didn’t need a second order, next thing he knew he was taking Nathalie over her desk.

That happened from time to time, and Gabriel had to admit he absolutely loved the way Nathalie shivered and melted in his arms. He spent many nights wondering what the touch of her skin and her lips would feel like, and now he could try them, whenever he wanted. Maybe deep down he always knew about the love Nathalie professed for him, but he decided to ignore it; maybe he always loved her back. But now, there was no way to ignore the love both of them had for each other.

-Father? – asked Adrien one afternoon.

-Adrien, come in – he answered.

-Listen I wanted to talk to you.

-I will go get some coffee – said Nathalie.

-You can stay – answered Adrien.

-No, talk to your father, honey – she said smiling.

Nathalie exited the office; truth is she wanted Adrien and Gabriel to become closer.

-So… father… - mumbled Adrien.

Gabriel decided to stay silent, he understood Adrien needed to open up at his own pace.

-Listen, there is this… there are these girls… I… maybe this is silly – he turned around and walked to the door.

-Adrien – said Gabriel, making his son stop and turn around to face him. -It is not silly, come.

Gabriel walked Adrien to the living room, he decided they needed a comfortable place to talk, truth is he was very interested in his son and his feelings.

-So… there are these girls – continued Gabriel once they were sitting down.

-Yeah… thing is… How should I know which is the right one? – asked the kid.

-You won’t – answered his father. -You will never know until you try. You need to get to know them, have dates, see which one makes you happier and comfortable.

-So, it is okay if I go out with 2 or 3 at a time?

-Not exactly what I meant but yes, Son. And sometimes some people will be right for you but not in the moment you seek for it.

-I don’t understand.

-Yes, you see I met Nathalie many years ago, yet it wasn’t our time to be together until now – said Gabriel.

-Oh, I see. So, you are saying that maybe one of them is my endgame but not just yet?

-Exactly. So, don’t be scared to try, get to know them.

-Father, I would have never imagined – replied the kid in a surprised voice.

-And may I know who these lucky girls are?

-You will never approve – said Adrien looking down.

-It’s not my call to judge, Son.

Silence.

-What? – asked Gabriel.

-Who are you and what have you done to my father?

Gabriel burst into laughter.

-It’s me – he answered -I just, am more open minded now.

-Bless Nathalie – teased the kid. -One of them is Kagami.

-Kagami Tsurugi.

-Yes, you know she practices fencing and she is very smart. She’s very pretty and kind. But…

-But?

-I don’t know, father. There is something missing, you know?

-I understand. And this second person…

-Marinette.

-Marinette – repeated Gabriel. -Gives you that?

Adrien thought about it for a while.

-Yes. I don’t know what it is, but I feel it in her. Only, right now she’s dating someone else, I think. Ugh it’s so complicated, father.

-Remember what I said, Adrien. About the right person in the wrong moment. Don’t rush it.

-Yes, you’re right – answered the kid – you are so right, father. Thank you!

Gabriel was surprised by the hug his son had just given him, but still, he placed his arms around him and held him tight.

-You can always talk to me, okay?

-Okay, father- said Adrien before standing up and walk to his room.

-That went well – said Nathalie taking the space that belonged to Adrien.

Gabriel nodded.

-What? There is something on your mind, tell me.

-Marinette…

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, yes – she answered.

-Do you really think she’s the one?

-Gabriel, they’re 14, who knows. Maybe, maybe not. Wait, you’re not saying this only because she’s the daughter of the bak…

-No – yelled Gabriel -Absolutely not. I only want Adrien… to… be happy.

Nathalie smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

-Congratulations, my love – she whispered.

-What for?

-Finally understanding what parenthood is about.


	19. This is insane

Gabriel Agreste was peacefully drinking his afternoon tea in the garden. Although he wasn't precisely a fan of being outside, he did enjoyed the serenity of this place.

He closed his eyes and focused on the soft sound of the fountain. He started thinking on how his life had changed during the last couple of months; how he felt free without the weight of Emilie on his shoulders. To be honest, there were days when he missed her voice or her smell, but it was natural, he had loved her too much; nevertheless, he was certain he’d never trade his current life for having her back. 

What had happened to her was a tragedy, maybe a mistake they both made, but he was working on forgiving himself, to ease the guilt he felt sometimes at night. Especially when Nathalie had one of those coughing attacks. Although she stopped using the miraculous, her attacks would come back once or twice a week, reminding Gabriel of his sins. 

Nathalie. His Nathalie, the woman that began as an assistant and ended up as the love of his life. His support, his friend, his confidant, his lover, his everyday reminder of a better life. 

Gabriel smiled. 

Of one thing he was certain, he loved this woman, the woman that had turned him into a better man, a better father. 

-I want to marry her - said Gabriel outloud, catching himself by surprise. 

He opened his eyes and analyzed his own words. 

Did he really want to marry her? 

He was sure, after Emilie, he wouldn’t marry again, right?

But...?

  
  


Nathalie Sancoeur, on the other hand, was sitting in the living room crying her heart out. 

What had she done? She had sent Emilie Agreste to the tomb. Gabriel was working so hard on getting her back and then she got in the way; Gabriel left his initial cause for her. Was she even that valuable? Was she even worth it?

-Oh, Emilie, I am so sorry. 

-Nathalie? - asked Adrien, standing up the stairs, watching as his mom cried. 

-Adrien - answered Nathalie wiping up her tears. 

-What is it? - he asked descending the stairs and sitting next to her. 

-I just… I don’t know I just felt like crying… I… 

Adrien held her tight as the poor woman sobbed in his arms. 

-I never meant to… steal your father from her. 

-You mean my mom?

-Mhm.

-No - he said cupping her face in his hands. -Mom, listen, you didn’t steal anyone. My father lost my mom and found shelter and love in you, that is okay. He fell in love with you, you didn’t steal anyone. 

She blinked. 

-Plus, I am sure my mom is glad that you are the one with my dad. The one that loves him and looks after him, and me. 

-Oh, Adrien - Nathalie tossed her arms around him. His words really comforted her. But…

Nathalie froze. 

-Mom? 

She suddenly paled. 

-Nat?

-I want to throw up - she said running towards the bathroom. 

  
  


-Oh, God. This is not happening - said Nathalie, sitting in the bathroom floor for the second day in a row. 

It suddenly hit her like ice-cold water. 

-What if…

She rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone. She had an app that monitorized her menstrual cycles, and yes, she was missing it; 2 weeks now. 

HOW CAN SHE HAD OBVIATE THIS?

-Oh my... - she didn’t even finish the sentence, she just sat on the edge of the bed contemplating the wall. 

After some minutes she felt this adrenaline rush around her body. She smiled and began laughing hysterically. She dropped herself in the bed and began yelling and laughing like crazy. Was this really happening? Was she really going to have a baby with Gabriel Agreste? She jumped out of bed and rushed out of the mansion, she needed a drug store. 

  
  


-Adrien?- asked Gabriel before entering his son’s room. 

-Yes, father? Come in.

Adrien was sitting in his desk working on his homework. 

-Can I talk to you?

-Of course. - He stood up and walked towards the sofa.

Once they were sitting comfortably Gabriel began muttering. 

-Well… I… Just… Listen I just wanted to ask you…

-Aha?

  
  


Nathalie was standing in the bathroom waiting the 5 minutes the pregnancy test lasted. She was biting her nails in anxiety. 2 minutes left.

  
  


-I was wondering…

-Yes, father?

-Would you… What would you…

1 minute left. 2 lines meant pregnant, 1 line not pregnant. 

-Adrien, would you be ok with… 

Nathalie finally took the test in her hands. 

-Me… marrying Nathalie?

2 lines. 

-YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!! - yelled Adrien and Nathalie at the same time although in different rooms. 

-Father, yes!!! I would absolutely love if you married her, she would totally be my mom now!

-Thank you - smiled Gabriel, holding his son in his arms. -I love you. 

-I love you too, father. 

  
  


Nathalie still held the test in her hands. It was obvious, the dizzy spells, nausea, vomiting and her delay, she was pregnant. She put her hand on the wall to avoid falling down, the whole place swirled around her, her heart beated like crazy, her stomach was tangled. She was having a baby with the man she loved, the man she had loved all along. 

-This is insane - she murmured. -Insane.

She placed her hands on her belly. 

-Hi. It’s me, mommy - she smiled and tears began falling down her cheeks. -Now we need to tell daddy and your brother.

  
  
  
  
  



	20. You love kids.

Nathalie couldn’t hide her happiness. This was all a dream for her, there was nothing else she could have asked for. Only the year before, she was jumping on the rooftops chasing a bunch of teenage kids, and now here she was, pregnant with the baby of the man she so loved.

She took a shower and prepared herself, she’d decided she would try to find the best way to let Gabriel know about this. On the meanwhile, she’d act normal. 

When she entered the office she found Gabriel deeply focused on his computer. 

-Good morning. 

There was a brief silence. 

-Good morning - said Gabriel, still focused on the screen. 

-What are you doing? - She asked walking towards him. 

-Working. 

-Okay - she answered. 

Nathalie didn’t really mind the harsh behavior. She knew he took his work really serious, so she backed off towards her desk. Nevertheless, she felt sad, maybe it was the pregnancy, but she craved a lot of love and affection. 

They both worked in silence for a few hours, each on his own matters, only Nathalie started yawning. She had trouble focusing since her eyelids fluttered, so she decided to stand up and grab a coffee. She looked at Gabriel that had adopted a frown look. 

-Are you okay?

-Yes - he answered. -Are you tired? You won’t stop yawning. 

-Oh - answered Nathalie. -Well… I… I just didn’t sleep well. 

She lied. 

-Okay - he answered - Can you please bring me a coffee?

-Sure - she answered and walked to the kitchen. 

Nathalie served the coffee without much attention. Her mind couldn’t ease up, she tried to convince herself that it was the pregnancy that made her think and feel this way, but she felt Gabriel was acting different. 

-Mom? - The word brought Nathalie down to earth. 

-Yes? - She asked turning around to face Adrien. 

-Hey you were thoughtful, are you okay? - He asked. 

-Yes - she lied - I am just thinking about some things I have to do. 

-Oh… okay, I will go talk to my father.

-He is working, I don’t think it’s a good idea - said Nathalie, knowing Gabriel hated being interrupted. 

-It’s okay, don’t worry - he said smiling and walking away. 

“What is it with the Agrestes today” Nathalie asked herself. 

-Father?

-Adrien, come in. Take a look - said Gabriel. 

The kid walked up to his father’s computer. A beautiful ring was on the screen, with a magnificent sapphire in the middle, surrounded by diamonds. 

-Father, it’s amazing! - yelled Adrien. 

-Shut up. 

-Sorry - apologized the kid laughing. -Dad, I am sure she will absolutely love it. But… why a sapphire?

-I hope so, ummm… Well….

“Think Gabriel, think”. 

How was he going to explain that the sapphire represented her as Mayura? 

-Her eyes - he came up - Her deep blue sapphire eyes. 

-Her eyes are like aquamarine - answered the kid. 

-Is she going to be my wife or yours? 

-True. 

-So we are going to go to the jew...

The door opened. 

-...and that is why I think it’s not a good idea that you go out with your friends - said Gabriel changing the subject as Nathalie entered. 

-Father, please - begged Adrien following along. 

-What is going on? - asked Nathalie hanging Gabriel his coffee. 

-Nothing - he answered blocking his screen. -Adrien wants to go out with his friends but he has his piano practice today as well as chinese. 

-It’s Saturday - the kid whined. 

-Gabriel, just for an hour or 2, please - said Nathalie. 

-Mhmm… - Gabriel “thought” about it for a minute - Only for an hour Adrien. And I will take you. 

-What? - asked Nathalie and Adrien at the same time. 

-I said I will take you, go get ready. 

-Oh… Okay, father - said Adrien walking out. 

-Okay, what is going on? -asked Nathalie. 

-Come here - said Gabriel pulling her closer. -I don’t know, I have a weird feeling, like a premonition. 

Nathalie gulped. 

-About…?

-I don’t know. So I prefer to supervise him on my own. 

-Oh, okay - said Nathalie. 

-Are you okay, Nathalie?

-I was going to ask the same Gabriel. 

-Ouch, no honey, love, darling, sweetie?

Nathalie laughed and placed her arms around his neck. 

-I was going to ask my little sugar spice baby pumpkin the same. 

-Too much.

She laughed hard along with him. 

-I am fine, Nat. Just working hard on the new season. 

-I know - she answered - you need some relaxation. 

She kissed him slowly, little by little deepening the kiss that ended up with Nathalie pinned up to the wall with her legs around Gabriel, and him kissing her neck desperately. They only stopped at the knocking on the door. 

-Yes? - asked Gabriel. 

-I am ready father - said Adrien’s voice behind the door. 

Nathalie laughed covering her mouth. 

-This is not over, do you hear me? - He threatened in low-voice

-Please - she answered letting go of him. 

The ring had to be perfect, it would take up to 2 weeks before it was ready. Honestly, the wait gave Gabriel some anxiety, but not as much as the proposal itself.

On the other hand Nathalie decided she needed a recon mission, so she decided to do some low-key investigation. 

One day, after going to supervise the ring, Gabriel found Nathalie watching some TV in the living room. 

-Hi honey.

-Hi- he said walking up to her and kissing her lips. -What are you watching?

-Oh just a movie - she said. -It’s about a dad that looks after his baby on his own. 

-Just like me. 

-Well, Adrien was an amazing baby. 

-Yes - said Gabriel sitting next to her and holding her close. 

-How was it to become a father? - She asked smiling. 

-Well, it was hard. I was scared as fuck, to be honest. But in the moment I held him in my arms for the first time, he became the center of my universe. 

Nathalie smiled and pressed him. 

-You are an amazing father. 

-I am not - he said. 

-If you ever had another baby would you do things different?

Gabriel thought about it for a while. 

-I don’t know if I would have another baby. But I guess I would change some things. Try to be better. 

Nathalie smiled. 

-Not being Hawkmoth, for example. 

-For example - confirmed Gabriel. 

They both burst into laughter. 

Some days after that Adrien asked them both if he could invite some friends over to the house, Gabriel said he’d think about it. 

Nathalie and Gabriel were cuddling in bed after sex. 

-Baby?

-Mhm? - He asked. 

-Have you thought about Adrien’s petition?

-Yes. 

-And?

-No. 

-Why?

-Because I say so.

Nathalie climbed up on top of him. 

-That is not a good reason, Agreste. 

-Why would they come?

-To hang out with your son, besides you love kids. 

-No I don’t. 

-What if you had 4 kids. 

-I’d kill myself. 

Nathalie laughed and took her place next to him. 

-Imagine 3 little kids running down the halls of this place, coloring the walls, ruining the carpets...

-I’d blame it on their mother. 

-HEYYYYY! - She softly hit him.

-What? It’s their mother’s responsibility to keep them at line. 

-Mine? HAAAAAA!!! - yelled Nathalie. -It would be OUR responsibility. 

-I’m joking, of course I will help you with the kids. I’m trying to be a better father, right?

-Right - said Nathalie smiling. 

This definitely meant he would be happy with this new baby.


	21. Yes, I can

The garden was beautifully decorated in dim lights and flowers, Gold Rose was the predominant color. There was a central table decorated with roses and an enlightened “N&G” hanging in the back. A few other tables scattered around the garden, each with flowers and candles. There were waiters serving cocktails and canapes, soft music playing in the background. All of Adrien’s friends, along with some of Nathalie’s and Gabriel’s friends were there.

Gabriel’s hands were shaky. What if she didn’t like the surprise? What if she hated it?

Nathalie had gone out with Penny to celebrate her birthday. Penny was well aware of the plan Gabriel and Adrien had prepared, and was supposed to bring Nathalie back at 08:00 p.m.

Gabriel kept walking in circles around the garden, every now and then looking at the clock, lost in his thoughts.

-Father?

-Yes? - he answered.

-Calm down, everything will be alright.

-It’s 07:55, what if something happened to them? What if she says no?

-Father - repeated the kid holding his father and turning him around to face him. -She will love it. She loves you and I know she will be delighted to be your wife...

Before he could finish the sentence, they both heard an engine entering the front gate.

-SILENCE EVERYONE SHE’S HERE! - yelled Adrien turning off the lights and pausing the music.

After some minutes the door of the garden opened.

-Come with me, I want to smoke a cigarette - said Penny.

-SURPRISE!!!! - yelled everyone throwing rose petals at Nathalie, right the moment she crossed the frame.

Adrien turned the lights on as well as the music.

-Wh…? - she started looking around at everyone.

-Happy Birthday, Nat! - smiled Penny.

-You knew? - asked Nathalie.

-Of course, I did, silly.

Nathalie was shocked.

-Congratulations, mom - yelled Adrien as he hugged the woman.

-Thank you, thank you so much.

Nathalie took her time to thank and hug everyone. Except for one person that stood in silence in the back of the garden in front of the main table.

Gabriel.

Nathalie slowly walked towards him.

-Did you plan all of this? - she asked.

-Adrien and that girl, Marinette, did - he answered - Do you like it?

-Are you kidding me? I love it - she said throwing her arms around his neck.

He smiled and picked her up from the floor and spun her around.

-I am so glad - he whispered at her ear. -Come with me, I want to give you your gift.

-Champagne? - asked a waiter offering them two glasses.

-Thank you - answered Gabriel taking his.

-Umm… can I please have a glass of sparkling water?

-Yes, ma’am - replied the waiter walking away.

-What is it, Nat? You love champagne - demanded Gabriel.

-I just… I just don’t feel like drinking tonight - she lied -So, my gift?

Gabriel examined her for a minute.

-Come with me - he said, pulling Nathalie close to the fountain.

It was beautifully decorated with candles and petals.

-Gabriel, I need to tell you something…

-Nathalie…

-I am sorry, go ahead - she said.

-Are you sure?

-Yes, please - she smiled.

-Nathalie… - Gabriel sighed - … In these past few months, I came to realize how much you mean to me. I came to understand the meaning of selfless love. You became my best friend, my accomplice, my lover, my entire universe. You are the only reason I could move on from my dark hole, the reason my son and I are close again. You taught me so much about life, parenthood… love. I… I just… I don’t want to live without you another day. Na-Nathalie Sancoeur will you do me the honor of being my wife?

Gabriel opened the little box containing a beautiful ring and kneeled before her.

This was surreal. Was this really happening? Nathalie’s heart was racing like never before. So much she felt dizzy, so much she…

When Nathalie opened her eyes, she was being carried inside by Gabriel.

-Gabriel…

-Nathalie! You vanished out of nowhere - he stopped in the frame of the door.

-Put me down - she demanded.

-You need a doctor, Nat, please.

-Put me down, NOW! - she yelled.

Gabriel did as she said.

-I am fine - she smiled.

-Nathalie, you fainted, you need to be checked up by a doctor, you…

-I am fine, there is nothing wrong with me - she insisted.

Everybody was staring at them; worry could be seen in their faces.

-I AM FINE - yelled Nathalie to everyone.

-Mom, dad is right. You should go to…

-NO! - said Nathalie.

-Nathalie, you can’t vanish just because… - started Penny.

-Yes, I can... - she said.

She felt her face burning up, everybody stared at her, everybody seemed so worried. Especially Gabriel. It was time.

She took Gabriel’s face in her hands and pulled him closer. -Yes, I can.

He only stared at her, fear in his eyes.

-I am pregnant - she whispered.

-What? - Gabriel’s eyes opened up in surprise.

-I am pregnant - she repeated smiling. -I can’t drink alcohol, I vomit all the time and I faint. I am pregnant.

-Are you sure? - he asked.

-Yes, dumbass - she laughed.

-Oh… my… -started Gabriel.

-I am pregnant! - she announced to everyone.

There was a deep silence and then people began clapping and awwing.

Adrien ran up to his parents and hugged them both.

-I can’t believe I am going to be a big brother, thank you guys - said the kid.

-Nathalie… - said Gabriel.

-Yes? - she raised her eyes at him.

-Nothing - he smiled and kissed her passionately, starting a new round of claps and awws.

-Oh, wait - said Nathalie pulling away a bit.

-What? - asked Gabriel.

-I do want to marry you - she smiled.

Gabriel smiled back at her and pulled her in for another kiss. 


	22. Forever

Gabriel was lying on the sofa with his eyes closed. He felt the lightweight of his baby over his chest. Demian was 4 years old, and yet, he loved sleeping on his father’s chest.

He sometimes thought back to the moment Nathalie told him about her pregnancy, the moment he proposed. That night, when they went to bed, Gabriel leaned to Nathalie’s belly and kissed it softly.

He was surprised and scared, but also very happy. He felt he had won a new opportunity to be a better man. And now here he was, on his sofa, and for the very first time, he felt at peace.

He wouldn’t change this for anything.

Absolutely anything.

-Daddy?

-Yes, darling?

-Can we have some ice-cream?

-Demian, honey, you are sick - said Nathalie through the rear-view mirror.

-Oh, come on, Mom - answered Adrien -Ice cream is good for the throat, it’s cold.

-PLEEEEAAAAASEEEE!!! - cried the kid.

-Next week, okay? - said Gabriel. -And we’ll go to the park.

-Yeeeesss!!!

-Do we have a deal?

-Yes, daddy.

Nathalie smiled at Gabriel and gently rubbed her pregnant belly.

She was expecting their second baby, a girl.

One night, Nathalie was lying in bed going through some emails, when Gabriel came to bed. He kissed her softly and took the iPad from her hands.

-What… but Damien…

-Shhh - he interrupted.

Nathalie smiled and stared at him.

-He is asleep - he said - I love you so much, Mrs. Agreste.

Her smile grew wider.

-And I love you, so much - she answered - And I love when you act like this, but, what’s the occasion?

-I just… I am just so lucky.

-Yes?

-Yes - he answered - I used to have a loving wife, a good life, but destiny took her from me. I tried, God, you amongst everyone know how much I tried. And then… I was hit by reality, I was falling in love with my assistant, my confidant, my partner in crime. And now… She is my wife. Not only my wife, I have a son with her and this... - kisses her belly - gorgeous girl.

He made a pause.

-I wouldn’t change this for anything - he said whispering into her stomach.

-Oh, Gabriel - she smiled and caressed his hair - What did I do to deserve you?

-I could ask the same.

-Thank you.

-For what?

-For being the best woman in this world, for being the best mother Adrien, Demian, and my princess could ever get.

-Stop it, honey - she smiled - You are making me cry.

-I can’t stop it. You, your maternal instincts, flipped my world.

-Gabriel, there is nothing, nothing I wouldn’t do for you or our family.

-Remember our days as Hawkmoth and Mayura? - he asked.

-How can I forget? - she laughed.

-Well, this adventure is way better.

-By far.

-Goodnight my beautiful peahen - he said - And to you, my baby butterfly.

He rubbed her belly. Making Nathalie smile.

She kissed his lips.

-As I did at our wedding, I promise to look after you and our family. Forever.

-Our family - she smiled - I love how that sounds.

-Ours - he whispered - Forever.

THE END. 


End file.
